iCarly Synopsis
by AngelicDemon1997
Summary: Hey there. I'm pretty sure no one's gonna read this anytime soon, but I still thought that it would be to put out a giant iCarly synopsis I wrote a short time after iOMG. :  I hope you enjoy it. Later!


Back in 1994, three extraordinary kids were born: The first was Fredward Benson, popularly nicknamed "Freddie", born on February 4th. The next was Samantha Puckett, nicknamed "Sam", who was born, along with her identical twin sister, Melanie, on April 17th. And last, the well-known Carly Shay was born on July 24th. All three kids had very interesting childhoods: Freddie had only an overprotective mother to raise him, often driving him incredibly insane. But ever since he knew how to read and write, Feddie's mind quickly developed into a very intelligent, tech-savy young man. Sam, on the other hand, had and always will act like a rebel. She would play endless, cruel pranks on nearly every person she met, and instantly fell in love with meat of any kind, stopping at nothing to get what she wanted. Her troubled mother attempted to put her in pageants when when was younger, desperately trying to turn her into more of a sweetheart, but Sam ended up being kicked out of the pageant business for seven years after pushing one of her competitors down the stairs. She grew even more out of control after Melanie left for boarding school. And yet, somehow, Sam became instant best friends with Carly in the 4th grade, even though Carly is indeed very different from Sam: Her mother passed away when she was very young, and her father was forced to leave her and her older brother, Spencer, alone to go work for the Air Force a few years later. But fortunately, Spencer, now in his late twenties, might not always be the most mature person in the world, first of all dropping out of law school to become an artist (not to mention becoming quite successful with it), and often acting a lot less mature than his baby sister, he has proven time and time again that he really can be a good, responsible guy when needed; so Carly was always in great hands, even without her parents around, and she grew up to be a very nice, reasonable, and compassionate girl, though she occasionally does have her temper problems. Carly and Sam eventually met Freddie in the 6th grade, both having very different relationships with him: Even though Carly was very amused by his geeky nature, she never stopped being nice to him and

allowing him to spend time with her, on account of Freddie thinking that he had a pretty big crush on her. But his relationship with Sam was extremely different. Because of their enormous differences, and Sam's...well, violent personality, he and her clicked right into being natural enemies. However, that did not stop the three "friends" from making the decision to team up and create an Internet website/show that, little did they know, would one day turn into a huge sensation around the world. How did such an idea happen? Well, to make a very long story short, Carly and Sam got in to trouble and ended up trashing one of their teachers, Miss Briggs, while they were working on their punishment; Freddie got the entire thing on camera and accidentally posted it on the Internet. Carly and Sam were furious at first, but after the video went viral with tons of positive feedback on how funny they were, that's when the idea hit them. As for the title of the web show, Freddie came up with "iCarly" (don't ask why), something that all three of them agreed on. So Carly became the main host, Sam became the co-host, or "psychic", as she enjoys calling it, while Freddie settled on being the website's technical producer. Years go by, and many things change. The team seemed to run into several sticky situations evolving from their show nearly ever week, including running into a troubled boy named Nevel Papperman, the owner of his own sensational website of reviews, who suddenly grew jealous and hateful of iCarly. This lead to him plotting several attacks against them, but fortunately failing every time. Not long after iCarly's 2nd anniversary, they gained another comedy member: Charles Gibson, though he goes by his famous nickname, "Gibby", the majority of the time. Gibby is certainly an unusual, rather odd fellow, but he has constantly proven to be a good and useful companion for the iCarly team, though they don't always respect him like they should. Gibby even got himself a girlfriend, a very kind and pretty girl too, named Tasha, something that surprised everyone. In addition, a continuous love triangle has formed between Carly, Freddie, and Sam. It all started with Sam going too far by revealing live on the web that Freddie had never kissed a single person. But things took a crazy turn when Sam realized just how much grief people were giving poor Freddie. This even lead to him ditching school. After Carly told Sam how terribly she had hurt Freddie, the usually-tough girl finally came to her senses and stunned everyone by apologizing on the web show for telling the world about Freddie's personal business, even adding the fact that she had never kissed anyone herself. Afterwards, she went to talk to Freddie, whom had just watched the entire thing play out on his fire escape. After a rather long conversation about how foolish people could be, the two "friends" decided that it would be best if they just got their first kiss over with right then and there, so they eventually kissed each other for about eight seconds. They managed to keep it a secret for several months, until Sam accidentally revealed the secret to Carly while dosed on nitrous oxide. This made Carly highly annoyed that her two best friends had kept something so big from her for so long, but did manage to get over it after they promised never to keep anything from each other ever again. Not too long after that, though, when Carly was crossing the street one day, a huge truck came rushing around the corner. Knowing that there was no time for Carly to escape, Freddie ran out into the road an pushed Carly out of the truck's way, but ended up getting hit himself, breaking a leg as well as his hand. Very touched and grateful that he had saved her life, Carly kissed Freddie on the lips in his room when no one else was around. But it wasn't long after they had begun dating when Sam pointed out to Freddie that she never would have wanted to go out with him if he hadn't saved her, which meant that Carly was only in love with what Freddie had done for her, not with Freddie himself. This lead to Freddie deciding to break up with Carly, believing what Sam had told him. And it turned out that she was right. Another year passed, and the team continued to experience crazy things, such as hunting for bigfoot, being temporarily kidnapped by a lunatic teenager, having to re-construct Carly's room after it had been burned down by Spencer, and there was even a huge fan war at a convention that the three had attended over whom Freddie should date. But after running iCarly for about three-and-a-half years, everything suddenly changed one evening during a school event where all the students were finishing up their semester science projects. iCarly had recently hired an intern named Brad, and it was around that point where Sam started to act very different with him and Freddie: She was being 100% nice and considerate. All the time. After Freddie tested her on his school mood project, it stated that Sam was in love. Freddie and Carly automatically thought it was Brad, though Sam wouldn't admit a thing. She finally lost it after Carly had made a failed attempt to set her up with Brad, leading Sam to sit outside, alone, and where no one would bother her. When Carly told Freddie what had happened, Freddie followed Sam outside to try and find reasoning with her that she should make a move. And that was when the truth hit: Right in the middle of Freddie's talk, Sam interrupted him by pulling him forward and kissing him passionately on the lips, uncovering the truth of her love for _him_, not for Brad. Meanwhile, Carly stood out the window, watching the two kiss the entire time, a shocked expression on her face.

Believe it or not, my friends, that is where the story has left off, but don't you worry, the iCarly phenomenon _will_continue. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not any time this month, but it will continue. Though for now, we will wait and anticipate what the outcome of that unexpected incident might be. =)


End file.
